Dark Lord
The Dark lord is the commander of Diablo's legions and the estranged brother of General Garicus. He evolves into the Emperor of Darkness. Dark Lord Roles: Tank, Support, Physical Damage, Summons Description:'''The Dark Lord is the only ranged strength character. He's ok at tanking, party buffs, and enemy debuffs, but has low auto attack damage. He initially has weak summons which get better late level. He also has the lowest intelligence of any character class. '''PROS: * Plenty of Party buffs and area debuffs * Avatar Ability to avoid spell damage * Ok damage and tankability CONS: * Only 3 damage spells (claws and throne of darkness, Reign of Hate) * Avatar and Mirror Image remove self buff Skills *Note that cooldowns get longer as you level skills. This applies to all heroes* Claws of Darkness Jumps in the air, causing initial damage to enemies nearby. Then blast away at the ground, causing claws of death to emerge. FORMULA: (100 x ability level) +(str x (1+(ability lvl x 0.01))) (Max lvl 120) MANA COSTS: 7 mp x Ability lvl, lvl120=840 mp Review: A solid AOE ability that's great against packs of mobs. This is your only damage ability outside of spellbook skills, so don't ignore it. Use this when they start to cluster up. It doesn't cost much mp, but even still, the Dark Lord has the lowest base mana in the game. Be careful not to over level this ability so that it costs more than your max mana. Combat Training The Dark Lord grows in strength and ferocity, causing him to become one of the most powerful of all heroes. The Darkness surrounds the hero, granting him enormous power. FORMULA: Damage Bonus (+100 x ability level), 10% Crit (x2 + 0.5 x ability level), Evasion (1% x ability level) Review: This passive is amazing both offensively and defensively. At maximum level (50) It gives 5000 damage, 10% crit for x4.5 damage, and 50% evasion. Keep this one maxed after you have some points in claws. Titan Form The hero transform into a legendary Titan, granting major health, defense, and damage bonuses as well as spell immunity. FORMULA: Damage (300 x ability level), Armor (1 x ability level), Health (1000 x ability level) MANA COSTS: levels 1=10mp, 10=145mp, 20=295mp, 30=445mp, 40=595mp, 60=895mp, Review: This is a great late game ability and is very important against caster heavy bosses. However, it has two main drawbacks for early gameplay. First, it's very expensive at early levels and you haven't much mana to spare. Second, magic immunity cancels out useful buffs such as your Battle Formation ability. I prefer to keep battle formation active over this on most occasions. Death Spikes Spikes return damage to melee attackers, while having a chance to explode dealing extra damage to all nearby units. FORMULA: Return Dmg:(50 x ability level) damage return vs melee units. (Max Level 100) Chance to Cast: 5% Exlposion Dmg: Str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.04))) Explosion Aoe: 400 +Ability Lvl Review: This is a useful passive. It goes a long way towards wiping out hordes of Hostile units that try and surround you. Consider pumping this up early game and saving titan form until you have more mana. Dark Lord's Abilities Through the power of darkness, the Dark Lord increases his abilities to strike fear and terror throughout the realm. Level 1: 'BATTLE FORMATION (level 1):' Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. Damage Increased: 20% Armor Increased: 25 Life Regen: 25/sec Mana Regen: 10/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 125mana Review: This skill is great. The health and mana regen alone are enough of a reason to use it, but the damage increase just keeps scaling with your level and more armor is always welcome. Keep this active so you can cast claw of darkness without running out of mana. Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. Level 2: 'Net:' Causes a target unit to be bound to the ground sp that it cant move. Duration of Net: Normal: 10, Hero: 5 Cooldown: 25 Level 3: 'BATTLE FORMATION (level 2):' Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. Damage Increased: 25% Armor Increased: 50 Life Regen: 50/sec Mana Regen: 20/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 250mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. 'GUARDS :' Summon forth the Dark Lord's Personal Guard Summons: Unholy Guard Amount: 1-2+(Hero lvl/100) Health: 33% of Heros health Damage: 25% of Heros dmg Armor: (Hero lvl /10) Melee range. (Unholy Dmg, Demon Armor). Abilities: Crit 5% x2, Evasion 30%, Slow, Banish Duration: Permanent. Mana Cost: 250mana Level 4: 'Berserka' This state of mind allows for twice the attack speed while resisting all types of thorns. Attack Speed Increased: 100% Resilience: Thorns, Thorns of Acid, Thorns Magica Duration: 20 Cooldown: 60 Mana Cost: 500 mana 'BATTLE FORMATION (level 3):' Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. Damage Increased: 30% Armor Increased: 75 Life Regen: 75/sec Mana Regen: 30/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 500mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. Level 5: 'MULTISHOT (level 1):' The Dark Lord's power grows even stronger, allowing him to attack multiple units at once. PASSIVE: 3 Targets Level 6: 'BATTLE FORMATION (level 4):' Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. Damage Increased: 35% Armor Increased: 100 Life Regen: 100/sec Mana Regen: 40/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 750mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. 'AURA OF HORROR (level 1):' Strike fear into the hearts of all creatures. Men and demons alike will all tremble before you, decreasing their attack damage. ATTACK REDUCTION: 15% RANGE: 700 Review: The Debuff version of Fearless Aura. Taking less damage is always a good thing. Level 7: 'AURA OF HORROR (level 2):' Strike fear into the hearts of all creatures. Men and demons alike will all tremble before you, decreasing their attack damage. ATTACK REDUCTION: 20% RANGE: 700 DARK FEAR (level 1): Makes all units within the area fear for their lives, decreasing their attributes. Damage Decreased: 20% Armor Decreased: 25 Life Degen: 25/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 500mana Review: The debuff version of battle formation. It's excellent for weakening tougher enemies. As it stacks with Aura of Horror you can decrease the dmg of enemies by a total of 95% when theese skills have maxed. Level 8: MULTISHOT (level 2): The Dark Lord's power grows even stronger, allowing him to attack multiple units at once. PASSIVE: 4 Targets 'AURA OF HORROR (level 3)': Strike fear into the hearts of all creatures. Men and demons alike will all tremble before you, decreasing their attack damage. ATTACK REDUCTION: 25% RANGE: 700 DARK SEPERATION (level 1): Split into two nearly equally powerfull parts for a short duration of time increasing Damage output and confusing the enemy. Creates: 1 Clone Damage Dealt: 50% Damage Taken: 125% Duration: 25 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 2000mana Level 9: 'BATTLE FORMATION (level 5):' Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. Damage Increased: 40% Armor Increased: 125 Life Regen: 125/sec Mana Regen: 50/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 1000mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. 'AURA OF HORROR (level 4):' Strike fear into the hearts of all creatures. Men and demons alike will all tremble before you, decreasing their attack damage. ATTACK REDUCTION: 30% RANGE: 700 'DARK FEAR (level 2):' Makes all units within the area fear for their lives, decreasing their attributes. Damage Decreased: 40% Armor Decreased: 35 Life Degen: 35/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 750mana 'DARK SEPERATION (level 2):' Split into two nearly equally powerfull parts for a short duration of time increasing Damage output and confusing the enemy. Creates: 1 Clone Damage Dealt: 60% Damage Taken: 100% Duration: 25 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 2500mana Reign of Hate Cast down waves of darkness upon an area dealing death and destruction. Damage per Wave: Str x3 Waves: 4 AoE: 400 Mana Cost: 750 Mana Level 10: Net Mastery Nat all those within the Area rendering them unable to move for a short duration. Mana Cost: 750 Mana MULTISHOT (level 3): The Dark Lord's power grows even stronger, allowing him to attack multiple units at once. PASSIVE: 5 Targets 'AURA OF HORROR (level 5):' Strike fear into the hearts of all creatures. Men and demons alike will all tremble before you, decreasing their attack damage. ATTACK REDUCTION: 35% RANGE: 700 'DARK FEAR (level 3):' Makes all units within the area fear for their lives, decreasing their attributes. Damage Decreased: 60% Armor Decreased: 50 Life Degen: 50/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 1250mana 'DARK SEPERATION (level 3):' Split into two nearly equally powerfull parts for a short duration of time increasing Damage output and confusing the enemy. Creates: 1 Clone Damage Dealt: 70% Damage Taken: 100% Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 2500mana 'THRONE OF DARKNESS:' Summon forth the hero's throne room from beneath the sands dealing massive waves of destruction. The throne room continues to stay, slowing and corrupting all those around. FORMULA: 5 waves of (3 x strength) Corruption: -160 Armor Slow: Unknown % Duration: (throne room) 30 seconds. Cooldown: 100 seconds. Mana Cost: 3250mana Review: The Dark Lord's Ultimate. Wonderful ability. Great deal of strength damage and the slow and corruption is a massive debuff. Use this on bosses or large groups of enemies whenever its off cd and you have the mana for it. Items * Ultimate ** Dark Lord's Ring (level 200 req) ** Malice (level 350 req) * Hands ** Daemonic Gauntlets of Supremacy - Claws of Darkness (Str x2) * Exquisite ** Ghul'eth'zul'mundae - Claws of Darkness (Str x2) Evolution The Dark Lord's Evolution Location is inside the Temple of Evil. Bring the Ultimate Orb of Evil at level 500 and talk to the acolyte there to transform into the Emperor of Darkness. Category:Evil Heroes